Two Halves
by Jinni
Summary: ConnorChloe, BtVSxSmallville. Connor meets someone that irritates him... but in a good way.
1. City of Weird

Title: City of Weird

Author: Jinni Pg13

Pairing: Chloe/Connor

Disclaimer: All things AtS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things Smallville belong to DC Comics, the WB, et al.

Distribution: The normal places.

Author's Notes: For 20 Minutes with Connor. Also a sort of response to Malana's challenge at the forums... even though it doesn't really answer the challenge at all. I only had 20 Minutes grin

Spoilers: Anything is game for either show.

Summary: She didn't like this city, with its darkness and unfamiliarity.

x x x

She didn't like this city, with its darkness and unfamiliarity. Didn't like the fact that she was far from everyone that she loved and cared for... far from the people she needed most to help her grieve for the father that had done his best for her through good times and bad.

But none of that mattered because she, Chloe Sullivan, had lost all control of her own destiny. Lex pulled the strings now and she was as thankful of that as she knew how to be, given the circumstances she found herself in. It was his father, after all, that had necessitated all of this. The crying, the pain, the hiding - all Lionel Luthor's fault.

And maybe a little her fault, too, she knew deep down. That damn reporter instinct, that burning passion to always have the whole truth no matter what the cost. If she had just been a little less knowledgeable maybe she would have never ended up on Lionel's twisted radar. But that wasn't what had happened. She'd learned too much, saw too much, and agreed to tell too much in a court of law, against the very man that she knew very well she should have been afraid of. She'd trusted that she could be protected. That she was doing the right thing and that she would be okay. That the world would be a better place because of her actions.

And now her father was dead and she as hiding out. Not in Metropolis or even Gotham, cities that she at least knew. No, Lex had put her in Los Angeles. The last place he hoped his father would ever think to look for her. He would protect her where others had failed, he promised. He swore that he'd make this right... but the look in his eyes had said that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that nothing would ever be 'right' for her again.

Her father was dead. Nothing could bring him back.

She stifled a sob and kicked at a soda can that littered the sidewalk in front of her, uncaring of the loud noise it made as it skittered away, off of the curb and into the gutter. For all that she'd seen the darker side of Metropolis, Chloe had to think that LA was worse. There was just something that was off about the way the shadows moved, the way the darkness was sudden and complete as it took over each day at sunset.

Maybe it was that creepiness that kept most people in this neighborhood inside at night. This was the second night that she'd decided to take a walk to clear her mind, try to ease her pain, and the second night that she'd found herself virtually alone, with only the occasional passing car to keep her company.

She turned down a side street, intending to circle the block and go back to the small, but nicely furnished, apartment that Lex was providing for her... only to come to a halt as a cool hand wrapped around her wrist, dragging her into the shadows.

A scream tore from her mouth before she could stop it, ringing through the empty streets where no one would hear it. Streetlight caught her assailant's face --

Something for the Wall of Weird if she lived through the experience, she told herself in that non-frantic part of her mind as she continued to struggle against the vice like grip on her wrist.

"You smell so good..." The thing snarled through jagged teeth, glowing yellow eyes the only thing that she could see with any regularity.

Were there meteor mutants everywhere?

She kicked out, catching the thing in the leg. With a yelp, it released her arm and, stumbling only once, she began to run.

Taunting whispers haunted her in the darkness above the pounding of her heart, the bitter taste of fear in her mouth. How unfair was it that she'd lived through the bombing only to die from some sick freak in a dark alley?

God, where was Clark to save the day when she really needed…

She screamed as she was grabbed from behind, guttural growls tickling too close to her ear.

"Let her go."

Not Clark… but definitely heroic-sounding.

The creature released her with a sharp push, sending her sprawling to the ground. Her hands stung as they hit the sidewalk and scraped on the uneven asphalt but even as she came to that crashing stop she was moving again, climbing to her knees as the sound of a fight broke out just a few short feet away.

She turned towards the fight and couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open at the sight. They had stumbled into the dim glow of a streetlight and now she could see her attacker for the horror that he was. Far from one of the normal looking mutants that sometimes graced Smallville, this creature was something straight out of a horror movie and she unconsciously took a few steps back and away.

The other fighter, the one that she assumed had rescued her, moved with fluid grace. He looked like he was about her age and dressed like many boys of their time, baggy clothes. His hair was medium brown and sort of long. In desperate need of a good cutting was the first thing that came to her mind, as ungracious as it sounded.

He reached over his shoulder as he dodged a punch, sliding a –

… sword? He had a sword, her mind supplied numbly, an entire second before he used that same sword for the one thing swords were good at – cutting. The creature's head tipped back…and then exploded into ash along with the rest of the body.

"Ick." She muttered, taking a wary step closer, one eye on her supposed savior as she glanced curiously at the pile of dust that represented the creature's corpse. "What was that?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Vampire."

"Vampires don't exist."

"Of course they don't."

The sneer, his open hostility, took Chloe back a step – literally. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go home."

"No," she shook her head. "Not until you answer my questions."

The moment the words left her mouth she snapped it shut again, wincing without even meaning to. This was exactly what had gotten her into trouble before. Putting her nose where it didn't belong… where it was obvious no one wanted it. She sighed. "Look – thanks for saving my life – Help me out with a name?"

"You don't know your name? Did he hit you on the head?" The young man's frown was back.

"No – your name, dufus." She rolled her eyes. "Mine's Chloe."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Awfully defensive for the hero-type aren't you? Just my luck that I get saved by a rude, brooding…"

"I do not brood."

"I beg to differ," she quipped. "You've got the brooding down pat. Tall, dark and handsome with a side of scowl. I just want to know your name so I know who saved me."

He considered the request for all of a few seconds before snapping. "Connor. Now will you go home? It isn't safe out here."

Chloe's eyes glanced over the pile of ash that sat between them, all that remained of the thing that had tried to… whatever… Vampire or not, it was dead.

And, as curious as she was, the pain of her past curiosities still left her aching inside.

"I can see that. Thanks for saving me."

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away. And while she didn't hear him and could never see him even when she turned to look, she was pretty sure that he followed her home. It was creepy in a stalker-ish kind of way.

But it made her feel a little safer, knowing he was out there.

Even if he was a little ruder than she usually liked her men.

And if she felt a little better tomorrow night, if she could alleviate any of this guilt she was feeling… maybe she'd seek him out for answers to some of those questions that were already burning in her mind.

x x x End Ficlet x x x


	2. Slaying 101

Title: Slaying 101

Author: Jinni FR15

Pairing: Connor,Chloe

Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things Smallville belong to the WB, DC Comics, et al.

Distribution: The normal places.

Summary: Sequel to "City of Weird".

x x x

She was out on the streets after dark.

Again.

Hadn't he made it clear just two nights ago that this was not safe? This whole... walking around outside after dark thing that she obviously insisted on doing?

"Guess not clear enough," Connor muttered, rolling eyes. He leaned back against the wall of the building, hooking one ankle over the other as he continued to follow her progress down the street with his gaze. He could be at home, studying for that pop test he just knew his history professor was going to give this week. Instead he was out here, indulging the more destructive side of his dual nature...

... and getting irritated with Her. Chloe, she'd said her name was. He hadn't been in a very good mood when he met her. Problems at home. With his "second parents", as he liked to call them. Apparently not everything could stay perfect, even in a perfect created existence.

And he didn't even want to go into the awkwardness that was his current relationship with his blood father.

The closer Chloe got, the more irritated Connor became. Did she really think that the ridiculously large cross hanging from her neck was going to do anything other than give her a muscle cramp from trying to hold her head up straight? Oh, it would repel vampires, alright - unless they snuck up behind her and grabbed hold before she could get it in their face. Something she had not thought of, most likely.

Trouble. that was it exactly. She was trouble personified. As if he needed anymore trouble in his life.

With a sigh, Connor pushed off the wall and leaned over the railing to look down as she approached. She still hadn't noticed he was even standing there. Not that he was trying to be noticeable, mind you, but someone that had just been attacked by a creature of the night the night before should at least be paying better attention to their surroundings. Looking from side to side and sometimes over your shoulder did not a vigilant defense make when things could quite easily get you from above.

Or below, he thought with a smirk.

Placing one hand on the railing, Connor sprang. He landed in front of her, knees bending to absorb the impact as she shrieked. Eyes down, he knew without even looking up that she had the cross out in front of her.

"Stay back?"

"Or what?" he laughed darkly, raising his head to look at her face. She was terrified, that much was clear by her wide eyes. But she wasn't shaking. Not her body nor the hand that held the cross out.

She seemed to recognize him as her shock cleared and slowly the cross was lowered. Then her eyes went up, up, to the fire escape he had jumped from, and a frown crossed her lips.

"How --"

"Didn't I tell you it wasn't safe to be out here at night?" He scowled, more so because it was fun than because he was really that peeved with her. 

"You did," she nodded.

"And --"

Chloe shrugged. "I wanted to see more of everything for myself."

People like her almost deserved for bad things to happen to them. Like cats that stuck their noses where they didn't belong. He growled under his breath.

"So you decided that the best way to see everything for yourself was to come out here half-cocked and get yourself killed, right?"

"I'll have you know I did research," she snapped, face flushing and hand flexing around the base of the cross.

"Is that what that thing is? The product of research?" This was laughable - in a really, really sad way. "Why do you even care?"

"I'm a reporter --"

"This isn't a news story. Go home - where it's safe." True, home wasn't always safe. But it had to be safer than out here on the street after dark. LA wasn't a safe place. Not for someone like her who was too nosy to have a shred of common sense or even some self preservation.

"You think I'd write a story about this?" she snorted, running a hand through her hair impatiently. The short gold strands caught in the streetlight, glittering for a moment. "Sorry to burst your bubble, oh savior mine. Maybe one day, when I'm sure this whole thing blows wide open. But not now. I've had enough of writing stories no one believes."

The sadness in her voice came as a surprise to Connor. More so because it made his heart twinge in a way that was altogether unexpected and not at all pleasant.

"What kind of stuff do you write."

"Wrote," she corrected. "And you wouldn't... well, maybe you would believe me, I guess."

And that was how Connor learned about a little Kansas town called Smallville and some meteors that seriously screwed people up.

Sounded like a fun place, in his opinion. All sorts of psychotic freaks.

Perfect place for someone like him, sort of like LA.

He made a mental note to visit someday.

"So - what about you? Why are you out here on the streets... saving innocent girls?"

There was nothing innocent about this girl, Connor was damn sure of at least that much. She was sly, cunning, all that he could tell just by the way she acted, even if she was also impulsive and somewhat rash - but innocent? Hell no.

Not her.

He shrugged in answer to her question. "It's a hobby."

"Saving innocent girls or prowling the streets?"

"Both. You really are nosy, aren't you?"

"Call it one of my better qualities."

If that was one of her better qualities, he wasn't sure he wanted to see any of her worst ones, to be quite honest.

"You really should go home," he offered, voice softening.

"Not until I see another one... you know.. one of them."

So that was it. She wanted to see another vamp up close and personal. Great. Just... perfect.

"I'm not getting you back inside until you get your way, am I?"

Eyes gleaming with excitement, she shook her head. "Although, you're welcome to walk me home and take me inside afterwards, if you want."

She was flirting with him. Great. Just when he thought the night couldn't get any weirder.

x x x

He was wrong, of course. The night definitely got weirder and then even weirder still. Not only did Chloe keep flirting with him... but he sort of liked it.

All of that was incidental, however, to the true weirdness of the night. He wasn't sure how it happened, to be honest. Wasn't sure how they had gone from just finding her a vamp to get up close and annoy with her questions to... him teaching her to slay them.

Or agreeing to meet her the night after next to do it all over again.

Sure, it was funny to watch her try to stab them in the heart and miss, repeatedly, even when he was holding the vamp still.

But that didn't account for his actions.

No, this was something different and... Well, he'd just leave it at 'different' for now and see what happened from there.

He liked being around her. Annoying questions aside, she was sort of fun. The stories she told about her hometown were great.

"This way, you can quit saving me," she offered with a flirty grin when they reached the door to her apartment.

The thing was, Connor admitted to himself as he set off towards home, he'd decided that he sort of liked saving her..

x x x End Ficlet x x x


End file.
